Love The Way You Lie
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Riff Raff is up late one night and Magenta attempts to sneak into the room unnoticed. Riff Raff can't help but feel like he was lied to and decides to take matters into his own hands.


_**It appears I have jumped on the ROTOQ wagon .-. I am disappointed in myself. And I need to think of better titles. But I guess it fits...kinda sorta...not really...I dunno. And the description makes it sound SO much better than it is. XD**_

_**Rocky Horror Picture Show belongs to Richard O'Brien and Jim Sharman.**_

_**Revenge of the Old Queen belongs to Richard O'Brien and should have never made it's way onto the internet, that sick man should have kept it hidden. ;-; I really dislike ROTOQ...**_

* * *

Riff Raff sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands.

_When did it all go wrong?_ he wondered. _When did she stop loving me? When did she start lying to me?_

He heard the door open. He heard the familiar click-clack of Magenta's heels against the tiled floor of their room. He heard her uneven breathing, like she'd been running. He was jealous. His Magenta was running around, finding love elsewhere. He knew she was.

"Hello, Magenta," he said coldly. Magenta jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, obviously not expecting him to still be awake.

"Oh, darling, why are you still awake?" she asked, staring at him. She walked towards his bed. Even the sound of her heels on the tiles mocked him.

Riff Raff frowned. "I couldn't sleep."

Magenta sat down next to him and set her hand on his knee. "Well…if you can't sleep…maybe we could…have some fun," she whispered in his ear.

Riff Raff wanted to push her away. There was no way he was going to do _anything _with her. Not even sleep next to her.

"Oh, Riff Raff," Magenta giggled. "I love you."

"Oh, you do?" Riff Raff asked, raising an eyebrow.

Magenta rested her head on Riff Raff's shoulder and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Yes, I do, Riff Raff."

"Then why do you lie to me?" Riff Raff asked softly.

"Riff Raff!" Magenta cried, jumping up. "Why would I ever lie to you? How could you even think I would lie to you?"

Riff Raff slowly rose to his feet, staring at the floor. He was holding something behind his back.

"I can't let you do this to me," he whispered. "I can't let you go. You're mine, Magenta. Nobody else's! You are mine!"

He pointed a laser gun at Magenta, the same he had used to kill Frank years before. Magenta backed away from Riff Raff.

"R…Riff Raff…please…don't do this," she begged. "I love you…I'd never lie to you…"

"Tears mean nothing from someone like you!" Riff Raff screamed when he noticed she was crying. "You're a liar and a cheater and a _whore_!"

"Riff Raff, please!" Magenta cried. "I'm not a liar or a cheater! Please don't do this!"

Riff Raff shook his head, not wanting to hear Magenta defend herself anymore. "You…you acted like you actually loved me!" he screamed. "I wanted to be with you forever! I felt an honest connection with you, more than a sibling connection! I felt love, something more than what you felt. I know that now! You slept with him, that man."

Magenta stepped back away from him. "I didn't sleep with anyone but you!" she shouted. "Please believe me, Riff Raff! I'm scared, please stop!"

Riff Raff took a step towards her, a grin of insanity glued to his face.

"Now, Magenta, darling, why are you so scared?" he asked in a caring tone. It almost fooled Magenta, who was desperate to have her Riff Raff back. "Please don't tell me you're scared of me. I love you. We belong with each other."

"Oh, Riff Raff, I knew you'd come to your senses!" Magenta clapped her hands.

Riff Raff laughed. "But you obviously don't love me. You could never love me. But I want you to be mine…forever, Magenta. Forever."

He steadied his aim, preparing to shoot the laser.

"Goodbye, darling," he said.

"Riff Raff!" Magenta screamed. There was a bright flash of red and Magenta fell to the floor, lifeless.

Riff Raff slowly walked over to her body and knelt down. "I loved you," he whispered, stroking his sister's cheek. "You look like you're sleeping…too bad you're not." He laughed at his own twisted joke.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short. .-. I couldn't think of a better way to write it. Oh well. It's ROTOQ, nobody likes ROTOQ. 'Cept weirdos. ._. Kay, well, thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
